legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 14: Part 1/Transcript
' COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS...' Daniel: (Narrating) '''It's been eleven years since Freeze gave his life to save the Multi-Universe. We lost some... good people: Captain Reyes, Freeze, Princess Celestia, even my Father, Agent Michigan. But now, I'm on my way to Telos for research. (Daniel is seen approaching the Lunar terminal. With him Prince Phillip and Jack Mason.) '''Daniel: Thanks for looking after my family, Phillip. Prince Phillip: It was my honor to watch you grow up, Daniel. Daniel: I wish you could come with me, but as a fellow royal, Zandar needs you. (The entrance to the ship opens. Dan and Jack walk towards it.) Prince Phillip: Contact your mother when you get to your apartment. Daniel: I will. (Daniel and Jack board their ships and they take off. Prince Philip watches them take off. On board the ship) Jack: So Telos huh? Daniel: Yep. Got some research to do over there. Plus I want to see about helping out with restoration project. Jack: People have been trying to restore that planet for years. What's so important about it? Daniel: The Telos project is a way of showing we have the power to restore planets by war. And it has lead to way to other similar projects Telos would have been restored long ago, but the problem is that no one can seem to agree how to do it. Jack: You think you can point them in the right direction? Daniel: I'm gonna try. Jack: Well it shouldn't take us that long to get there. (After awhile the ship arrives at Telos) Daniel: There it is. Citadel Station. Jack: That's a pretty big station. Daniel: Yeah. Its gotten a lot bigger over the years. So many people seeking a place to live and working on the project. Even when the planet is restored, this station is gonna be around for many years to come. Jack: Can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside. Daniel: Then get ready, cause we're gonna dock in a few seconds. (Their ship lands inside a docking bay. The duo steps out and are greeted by a group of people walking toward them, each wearing uniforms. 3 of them are humans, but their leader is a female looking alien.) ???: Prince Daniel Bearinger. I'm Sergeant Lusia Nevos, Telos Security Force. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Citadel Station. Daniel: You're an Asari. I thought the TFS was all human. Lusia: Oh TFS has plenty of aliens. I don't know if it started out this way, but given the station's recent growth over the years, they need bodies in these uniform and people who are able to hold a gun. Lucky, I can do both. I'd be happy to tell you more about myself if you wish but for now, I'm here to welcome you to station and make sure nothing happened. Jack: Makes sense. You are royalty after all. You'd be worth a lot in terms of ransom. Daniel: Gee. Thanks Jack. Lusia: I'm also here to tell you that your apartment is all set up. I was gonna escort you there, but an old and very close friend of yours said she would handle it. Daniel: (Smiles) I see. Well, thanks for welcome sergeant. Lusia: You are most welcome. Enjoy you stay here. (Lusia and her fellow officers leave) Jack: So finally get to meet this friend of yours you always talked about, huh? Daniel: Yeah. She and me have been friends for as long as I can remember. Its been a couple years when I last saw, so I'm really excited to see her again. (Daniel and Jack leave the docking bay. They are soon met by a teenage girl, the same age as Daniel. Its his old childhood friend, Cloe Carter.) Daniel: Cloe. Cloe: (Bows) Your majesty. (Daniel is surprised by Cloe suddenly bowing before him like that. But Cloe lifts her head and smiles at Daniel. Daniel smiles to, and the two friends start laughing. Cloe walks up to Daniel and the two hug.) Cloe: Oh my god, its so good to see you again Danny. I've missed you. Daniel: Same here. (The stop hugging to get a good look at each other) Cloe: Man, you really do look like a prince with that outfit. Daniel: Oh, I'll switch to something more casual when I get to my apartment. And speaking of which: you look pretty casual yourself. Cloe: Oh I figured being that I'm the prince's childhood friend I should able to meet in casually. Daniel: You'd be right there. And you look great. I like the pony tail you got there. Cloe: Thanks. My hair got so long it kept getting the way. I was gonna cut it shorter but mom said it was too beautiful to cut, so she did in a pony tail. I don't care about looking pretty, but I like it. Daniel: How are your mom and dad anyway? Cloe: Good. Dad's gotten use to his new position as a high ranking officer. Mom said she feels like she's banging her head against the wall most days, but she powers though it. How's your mom doing? Daniel: She's doing well. I'm gonna give her a call when I get to my apartment. Which I imagine you are here to show the way? Cloe: But of course. Can't have royalty walk around un-escorted. Daniel: Well nice to know you care about my well being. Oh but before that, I liked you to meet Jack Mason. Cloe: (Shakes Jack's hand) So your Jack huh. Always great to meet friends of Danny's. Jack: Nice to meet you to. Daniel's told me a bit about you. Cloe: I bet. (Turns to back to Daniel) So my prince, shall I lead you to your home here on the station? Daniel: You may, my lady. (Daniel and Cloe share another laugh as they and Jack start heading to Daniel's apartment. Meanwhile in another docking bay, another ship lands. Out comes another teenage boy, older then Daniel and Cloe. He looks around.) ???: Telos. I'm finally here. Now let's see what this station has to offer. (Back with Daniel, Cloe and Jack, they are at Daniel's apartment. Daniel's now in more casual clothes. He goes up to a video phone that Jack is standing next to) Jack: I got the phone all set up. You can give your mom a call. Daniel: Thanks Jack. (After pushing a few buttons, and a bit of ringing the video shows a pic of Daniel's mother, the vice principal of Canterlot High School, Luna) Luna: Hello? Daniel: Hi mom. Luna: Danny! Are you all right, honey? Is something wrong? Daniel: I'm okay mom. I'm just calling you to let you know that I arrived on Telos. Luna: That's a relief to hear. Everything go fine so far? Daniel: Yep. I'm just setting up in my new apartment. I'm gonna begin my research in a bit. Luna: Your friend is Jack is with you, right? Despite the security, Telos can be dangerous. Daniel: Yeah Jack is with me. He's standing right next to me in fact. Jack: Hello ma'am. Daniel: That's not all. Cloe's here to. Luna: Cloe is there? Oh that's a relief to hear. Having you two together again. Reminds me of the old days. Back when.... Daniel: You okay mom? Luna: I'm fine, Danny. I just miss him. Daniel: I was only 5 when died. But I miss him to. Luna: Well I've kept you long enough. You have a lot of work to do. Be sure to tell Cloe I said hello. And I love you Danny. Daniel: I will mom. And I love you to. (Daniel shuts off the video phone. He turns to Jack and Cloe. Cloe looking a bit sad) Cloe: Danny, I know its been like 11 years, but be honest with me: Are you all right? Daniel: Yeah I'm okay. I do miss my father, but I was only 5. I've had time to deal with it. Cloe: I guess that make sense. I do remember a few things about him though. I remember calling him "Uncle" Bearinger. Daniel: Given how close our families are, we might as well start calling each other brother and sister. Cloe: Heh. Jack: So now that we're all settled in, what you gotta do next? Cloe: Well you guys had a long trip. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving. Jack: Yeah I could use a bite. Daniel: Sounds good. Let's go. (The trio starts moving though the city. They go though the different Residential modules, heading to a place where they can get some food.) Daniel: Hey Cloe, I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner but what's with the badge on your chest? Cloe: Oh, its a gift from dad. He gave it to me before I came here. Jack: Any reason why a badge? Cloe: Eh, not really. But who cares? I'm always happy to get a gift from mom and dad. Daniel: Can't argue with that. (They enter an Entertainment module, but as they enter a hall two TSF officers pass by, guns in hand, and in a rush. Confused they follow the two officers. They soon see a group of 5 officers. One of them being Lusia Nevos, in front of a large door. They trio go to see what's going on) Daniel: Lusia? What's going on? Lusia: Prince Bearinger. I need you and your friends to clear area. We have a disturbance going on. Jack: 5 officers answering to a disturbance? Lusia: Its going on inside the local cantina. And given that's where some gangs and other forms of criminals hang out, you can see why we have small squad here. Cloe: Hold on, sergeant. Why don't you let us handle this? Lusia: You? Jack: I agree. I think we can handle some criminals. Lusia: I can't do that. My higher ups might fire me. Daniel: They won't. I'm a royal and have friends within the Order. I'll make sure they don't fire you for letting us help you. Lusia: (Sighs) Very well. It would be better then several armed officers who would just cause a big fire fight. Cloe: Don't worry, ma'am! We got this! Me and Daniel are children of Freelancers after all. Lusia: All right. We'll stand by in case you need help. (The trio enter the cantina. Near by, the teenage from before sees them enter the cantina, hearing their conversation with Lusia. The boy gets a serious expression. Inside the cantina, the trio sees a group of thugs. The lead thug is threatening the bartender) Bartender: Look, I'll have your payment before the week ends. I swear. Lead Thug: That's what you said last time you were late. I'm done getting late payments. Jack: A shakedown. Daniel: Even in a place like this, this is still a hive of scum and villainy. Cloe: Let's kick their asses. Lead Thug: I think I should have this place trashed. Maybe then you'll- (Sees Daniel, Cloe and Jack) What the hell are you kids doing in here!? Daniel: Leave that man alone. Lead Thug: Or what? Cloe: We'll kick your ass that's what. Thug 1: Wow listen to her boss. Little girl thinks she can take the big boys. Jack: Oh she's doesn't think. She knows. I bet she could take all of you can on her own. Daniel: Now hang on Jack. That'd be too easy. Give Cloe something of a challenge at least. Cloe: Good idea, Danny. Hey, you guys want to call in some extra friends before we start? Lead Thug: I don't have time for this. Get ready of them. (One of the thugs walks up to the trio and about to attack, but Daniel counterattacks, and kicks him down on a near by table. The leader and the others take notice of this. The bartender takes cover behind the counter as the rest of the thugs attack. Daniel Cloe and Jack all work together and they defeat the thugs) Cloe: Dumb and ugly. Just the way I like 'em. Jack: That was almost too easy. Daniel: Man we made a mess though. Let's be sure to help clean after we- (Suddenly Daniel and Jack hear Cloe cry out. They look and see the lead thug has his arm round her neck) Cloe: GET OFF ME!! Daniel: Hey! Let go of her you- Lead Thug: (Pulls out a blaster) BACK OFF!! (Daniel and Jack are forced to stay back, not wanting him to fire that blaster at Cloe) Thug Lead: Now then, me and your pretty friend here are gonna walk out of here and you two are gonna stay where you are. Cloe: Oh god, I don't know what's worse: Being held hostage by this asshole, or what my mom will do to me when she finds out I was being held hostage by this asshole. Lead Thug: Shut up! Now unless you want her face to be a bloody mess, you stay where you are and- (Suddenly the thug's eyes open up wide as he feels something touching him) ???: Drop it. And let her go. (The thug drops the blaster and let's Cloe go as the voice said. Cloe rejoins Daniel, and look back at the thug. Suddenly he's struck on the back of the head and is knocked out. The trio look at the new guy, who has a blaster in his hand) ???: That takes care of them. Cloe: Thanks for the help. Daniel: Yeah that was timely. Jack: Mind telling us who you are? ???: Why don't we tell the TSF about these guys first. And you can come out now. Its over. (The Bartender comes out from behind the counter happy that thugs aren't a problem now. Daniel promises to pay for the damage as they leave and they tell Lusia about the thugs, who they then arrest. Daniel and his friends take this time to talk to the new guy) Daniel: So who are you? ???: My name's David. David Johnson. Daniel: Nice to meet you, David. I'm Daniel Bearinger. These are my friends, Cloe Carter and Jack Mason. Jack: You made good timing in dealing with that thug. Cloe: Yeah thanks for helping me out. Now I just gotta hope my mom doesn't find out. David: Why what would happen? Cloe: My mom's made it a point to never play the damsel in distress. So if she finds out I was taken hostage by some damn thug.... Oh god, she'll kick my ass for sure. David: Wow. Your mom sounds like a scary lady. Daniel: Oh she can be. She was a Freelancer. David: No kidding? Jack: Yep. But not to get off topic but I still could use something to eat. Cloe: Yeah me to. Beating up thugs made me more hungry. Daniel: Feeling like joining us David? David: Sure why not? (The 4 of them begin to leave) David: (Narrating) When I arrived on this station, I had no idea that meeting these guys would soon lead me on a whole new adventure. One where the fate the Multi-Universe rests in our hands. FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 14 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts